Shugo Chara Kizuna
by HarumiNeko-chan
Summary: Después de Shugo Chara Party. Amu y los demás entran a secundaria, dejando a Yaya, Kairi, Rikka y Hikaru como guardines. Semanas después, aparece una chica parecida a Amu, físicamente, y ¡¿su chara es un gato! Además, regresa Ikuto a la ciudad. ¿Quién será aquella pelirrosa de ojos zafiro? y ¿Qué relación tendrá con nuestros protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

**Harumi: ¡Hola minna! Este es mi primer fic así que disculpen por los errores y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Mika: Apiádense de ella, solo a leido fanfics. Nunca los a escrito.**

 **Harumi: *molesta*¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando?**

 **Mika: Que de seguro que ni terminan de leerlo y se aburren.**

 **Harumi: Que sincera. *sarcasmo*Para ser mi chara eres de mucha ayuda. Dejando eso de lado –**

 **Mika: *interrumpe* Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, cualquier parecido con cualquier otro fic** **y** **/** **o** **anime/manga es pura coincidencia. Lo único que le pertenecen son la historia y personajes NO pertenecientes a Shugo Chara.**

 **Harumi: *con un cuchillo en la mano* Tú te lo buscaste. *la persigue por toda la casa***

 ***ACCIONES***

 **(N/A)=Nota de Autora**

 **{ }=DESCRIPCIÓN**

 **( )= VOZ INTERNA DE LOS PERSONAJES**

 **NOMBRE: DIÁLOGO**

 _La llegada de una estrella fugaz_

En un callejo, aparece un portal y de ahí aparece una chica {ojos color zafiro, cabello rosado hasta la cintura con una vincha color negro, con el uniforme de primaria de la academia Seiyo y una maleta} con un pequeño ser de aspecto felino a su costado. Ambas se dirigieron a la primaria Seiyo **(N/A: PARA SER EXACTOS, EL PLANETARIO)**. Al llegar ahí…

Tsukasa: *amable* ¿Se te ofrece algo?

¿?: Disculpe mi intromisión. ¿Usted es el director Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Así es. *se percata del collar que tiene* ¿Cómo conseguiste el candado?

¿?: Ah… esto… no es exactamente el candado. Le contaré…

La chica le cuenta toda su historia. Al parecer, su nombre era Yumiko y su chara se llamaba Yuki {una gata de cabello rosado largo, con vestido del mismo color con correa morada y un cascabel por collar y los ojor color violeta, además de esas patitas de gato}. Ellas venían del futuro que estaba dominado por una chica, llamada Izumi, que tenía la habilidad de controlar a los huevos x y personalidades x, y hasta hacer Chara Nari con ellos. Además, que en una batalla con los guardianes, junto con Ikuto y Utau, se rompieron la llave y el candado, y lo peor, es que se había perdido una mitad de la llave y otra del candado, dejando al arreglarlo solo una fusión de ellos. Ella fue elegida para llevar esa fusión y viajar en el tiempo. También le dice quienes eran sus padres.

Tsukasa: Comprendo lo que dices. Es algo muy serio.

Yumiko: Por eso le pido que me ayude.

Tsukasa: No tienes de que preocuparte. Puedo hacer que ingreses a la academia e integrarte a los guardianes como joker.

Yumiko: Muchas gracias. Y si es posible, desearía que me inscriba como Hinamori Yumiko. Me imagino que en este tiempo no es conveniente que sepan la verdad, y mucho menos completa.

Tsukasa: Si ese es tu deseo, mantendré tu secreto.

~Suena el timbre~

Tsukasa: Será mejor que te vayas al Jardín Real. Ahí te encontrarás con Yuiki-san, Hiiragi-san, Sanjou-san y Hikaru-kun.

Yumiko: Se lo agradezco. Casi se me olvida, ¿podría quedarme en su casa? Como usted es un amigo de la familia en mi tiempo, po eso mis padres me dijeron que mientras estuviera aquí me quedara con usted.

Tsukasa: No hay problema. Deja tu maleta en la oficina y en la tarde la recoges para irnos a mi casa.

Yumiko: Gracias. *mirando a su chara* Yuki

Yuki: Hai *hacen cambio*

Yumiko hizo cambio {con orejas y cola de gato} y se va a dejar su maleta. Lugo se dirije al Jardín Real, todo en 2 min. Al llegar se encuentra con Yaya, el as; Kairi, el escudero; Hikaru, el rey; y Rikka, la reina. **(N/A: DISCULPEN SI ME EQUIVOCO CON RESPECTO A LOS GUARDIANES, PERO DESPUÉS QUE ME CONTARAN COMO TERMINA PARTY, SOLO ME QUEDE EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE ESA TEMPORADA)**

Yaya: *viéndola* ¿Amu-chi?

Kairi: Eso es imposible, ellos aún no llegan. Además, lleva el uniforme de primaria.

Yumiko: Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hinamori Yumiko de 5to. De primaria y soy la nueva joker.

Kairi: Es muy raro, nunca te he visto en la academia.

Yumiko: Eso es porque recien acabo de llegar. Soy una alumna de intercambio. Mañana empiezo a estudiar aquí.

Rikka: *extendiendo su mano* Es un gusto conocerte, soy Hiiragi Rikka, la reina.

Hikaru: Yo soy Hoshina Hikaru, el rey, mucho gusto. **(N/A: CREO QUE ERA ASÍ EL NOMBRE)**

Yaya: Mucho gusto. Soy Yuiki Yaya, el as.

Kairi: Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Sanjou Kairi, el escudero.

Alguien entra al Jardín

Yaya: Parece que ya llegaron los demás.

 **Harumi: Espero que haya quedado bien. Cuando Fio lo leyó me dijo que le gusto.**

 **Mika: Eso es porque Fio trata de ser amable contigo.**

 **Harumi: Por lo menos ella es mejor chara que tú.**

 **Mika: Que memoria tienes. Ella es así porque representa tu lado kawaii y tímido. Pero yo represento tu lado frio y libre.**

 **Fio: Mika, no seas así con Harumi. Ella no tiene memoria a corto plazo, solo es que tiene "memoria selectiva".**

 **Harumi: Por fin apareces Fio. Me haces los honores.**

 **Fio: Claro. *cara kawaii* Onegai, dejen reviews.**

 **Mika: Y discúlpenla si quedó corto el fic, pero ella prefiere dejarlo en suspenso.**

 **Harumi: Pero si los dejo con la intriga será más interesante.**

 **Mika: Eso es bullying al lector. Como sea, compadézcanse de ella y dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harumi: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Mika: Y perdónenla, si se les hace aburrida la historia. Ella es mejor narrándola que haciéndola.**

 **Harumi:** ***molesta* Ahora si me las pagarás *empiezan a pelearse***

 **Fio: Ignórenlas. Ellas son un caso perdido. Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son suyos. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia. Conste, este fanfic es de Amuto solo tienen que esperar.**

 ***ACCIONES***

 **(N/A)=Nota de Autora**

 **{ }=DESCRIPCIÓN**

 **( )= VOZ INTERNA DE LOS PERSONAJES**

 **NOMBRE: DIÁLOGO**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _¡¿Tú eres mi que…..?!_

Entran al Jardín Real todos los ex guardianes.

Yaya: ¡Amu-chi! *la abraza*

Rima: Parece que tú nunca cambiarás.

Amu: Yaya ¿quién es esa chica?

Yaya: Ella es la nueva joker, Hinamori Yumiko.

Yumiko: Es un gusto conocerlos.

Ambas de quedan mirando fijamente, pero Yumiko es la primera en volver a la realidad. **(N/A: SE ME OLVIDABA. YUMIKO GUARDO LA FUSIÓN DEL CANDADO EN SU BOLSILLO, ASÍ QUE NADIE SABE SOBRE ESO)**

Yumiko: *sonrisa burlona* ¿Por cuánto tiempo me vas a estar viendo como un animal en exhibición?

Amu: *sonrojada* No…nada…solo que… (esperen un momento, ¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? Esa expresión, por un momento, me recordó a alguien)

Nagihiko: ¿Es mi imaginación o se parecen bastante?

Kukai: Tienes razón. La única diferencia entre ellas dos es que una tiene el cabello largo y el uniforme ordenado, mientras que la otra no. **(N/A: ¡¿NADIE SE A PERCATADO DEL COLOR SE SUS OJOS?!)**

Yumiko: Tú debes ser Hinamori Amu, la ex joker ¿no es así?

Amu: Hai ¿Y tú eres…?

Yumiko: Soy una prima lejana tuya. Yo solo te conocía por fotos, pero esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Rima: Ahora todo tiene sentido. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mashiro Rima, la ex reina.

Kukai: Hola, yo soy Souma Kukai, el ex escudero.

Nagihiko: Yo soy Fujisaki Nagihiko, el ex escudero. Encantado de conocerte.

Amu: *tomando de la mano a Tadase* Y él es mi novio.

Tadase: Mi nombre es Hotori Tadase. Gusto en conocerte.

Yumiko: Me alegra mucho conocerlos a todos y espero que nos llevemos bien.

Rima: Amu ¿por qué no le cuentas a Yumiko como es ser un guardian?

Amu: Lo haré si todos lo hacen.

Todos: Hai.

Todos le cuentan sus anécdotas como guardianes hasta que sonó el tiembre y tuvieron que volver a clases. Como Yumiko aun no podía entrar se quedó en el Jardín Real hasta que terminarán las clases. Cuando concluyen, la invitan al pasear por el parque y, gustosa, acepta. Estando allí…

Yumiko: Gracias por invitarme. Hace tiempo que no me relajaba de esta manera.

Amu: ¿En serio? No te creo.

Ran: Amu-chan, tenemos problemas.

Amu: ¿Qué pasa?

Miki: Se siente la presencia de muchos huevos x cerca.

Amu: Que mal. Tendremos que encargarnos de eso.

Yumiko: *simulando* ¿Qué ocurre Amu?

Amu: No es nada. Espéranos aquí. ¡Vamos chicos!

Ellos se van, pero cierta personita no se iba a quedar ahí mientras los demás están peleando. Así que hace cambio con Yuki y los sigue escondida entre los árboles. Se tuvo que contener las ganas de intervenir, pero no pudo más cuando todos estaban vencidos y estaban a punto de atacar a Amu. Ella salta se la rama y cae frente a Amu.

Yumiko: No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi madre.

Todos: o_o ¡¿QQQUUUEEE?!

Yumiko: *colocándose la fusión del candado* Atashi no kokoro ¡Anrokku!

Sale de su escondite Yuki y hacen Chara Nari **(N/A: LINK PARA QUE TENGAN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO ES SU CHARA NARI:** . . **)**

Yumiko: Chara Nari: Amuleto de gato

En eso aparece una chica {de 11 años, cabello gris y ojos carmesí} que la parecer había hecho Chara Nari **(N/A: LINK PARA QUE TENGAN UNA IDEA DE CÓMO ES SU CHARA NARI:** . /719a788dc844889209f8896439ec0cfc/tumblr_mlvklvS4rO1so5a9uo1_ **)**.

¿?: Miren que tenemos aquí. Una gatita que cree poder detenernos.

Yumiko: Izumi, estaba esperando a que aparecieras.

Izumi: Veo que ya me conoces. Lastima que aquí termina nuestra conversación. Huevos x ¡ATAQUEN!

Yumiko: Corazones negativos, localizados. ¡Abrir corazones! *purifica los huevos x*

Izumi: Que interesante. Así que Hinamori Amu no era la única con ese poder. Dejaré esta pelea para otro día. Hasta la próxima. *se va*

Yumiko: *deshace su transformación* Por fin acabamos *voltea a ver a los demás y le sale una gotita estilo anime* ¿Por qué me miran así?

Kukai: Tú también puedes transformarte.

Tadase: Además de purificar los huevos x.

Amu: Eso no es lo importante, ¿Cómo que soy tu madre?

Yumiko: *tapándose lo oídos*Parece que desde antes eras escandalosa. Esta bien, les contaré…

Les cuenta la razón por la que vino…

Yumiko: Así que viniendo del futuro, es más lógico que tú seas mi madre.

Rima: No me imagino a Amu como mamá. Pobre de ustedes.

Yumiko: Y si no fuera por Su, nos gastaríamos el dinero en restaurantes.

Nagihiko: Espera un momento, ¿conoces a sus charas?

Yumiko: En realidad, los de todos. Dentro de unos años descubrirán como permanecer con sus chara siendo adulto.

Yaya: ¡Sugoi! Podré estar con Pepe-chan por mucho tiempo.

Tadase: Yumiko, tal vez sea muy obvia la respuesta pero, ¿quién es tu padre?

Amu: *sonrojada* Tadase-kun, ¿qué pregunta es esa?

Yumiko: *haciendo una señal de silencio y guiñando un ojo* Eso es algo que por ahora no puedo decirles.

Deja de interrogar a Yumiko y todos se van a sus casas. Esa misma noche, en el aeropuerto…

Yoru: Por fin volvemos, Ikuto -nya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harumi: Aquí les dejo un link para que tengan una idea de cómo es Yumiko (** var/albums/854x480/Japanese%20manga%20Shugo%20Chara!%20Characters%20wallpapers%20854x480/Japanese%20manga%20Shugo%20Chara!%20Characters%20wallpapers%20854x480%20(14).jpg?m=1342257785 **) Es la de cabello largo y omitan la vestimenta ustedes saben como es su unifome en realidad.**

 **Mika: Por fin un capítulo más largo. Dudo que alguien lea esto.**

 **Harumi: *con orejas y cola de ratón* Que mala eres Mika.**

 **Mika: Fio, sabes muy bien que ella no es fan de ese cambio.**

 **Harumi: *con orejas y cola de gato y una hoz* Fio, cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso en público.**

 **Fio: *huyendo y llorando* ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!... Gomenasai, Harumi-chan.**

 **Mika: Nunca podremos estar en paz. Recuerden dejar reviews sino Fio llorará como loca y los empezará a perseguir. (lo últi fue si no logra escapar de las manos de Harumi) Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harumi: ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por dejar reviews. Pensaba que nadie lo leería y me deprimí.**

 **Mika: Te dije que solo les dieras tiempo para que lo conozcan *susurrando* Le juro que ella estabaese mismo día que lo publicó pegada al computador esperando reviews.**

 **Harumi: No era necesario decirles eso. Como sea, Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son mios. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia.**

 **Fio: Disfruten la lectura.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Lazos de gatos_

Al día siguiente…

POV YUMIKO

Estaba muy emocionada por el primer día de clases en este tiempo. A diferencia de mi madre, yo sí me levantaba temprano y tenía la costumbre de siempre llegar temprano. Por culpa de Amu, se me hizo un hábito el llevar la ropa ordenada y ella siempre me decía que en su juventud _siempre_ llevaba la ropa ordenada **(N/A: MIREN LA IRONÍA XD)**.

Dejando eso de lado, me fue increible. De por sí, yo era una de las mejores alumnas en mi tiempo y estar acá no era la excepción. Al terminar mis clases me fui directamente al parque. Tenía la extraña sensación de que me encontraría con alguien muy cercano a mí. Mientras caminaba de lo mas tranquila, pude escuchar una melodía que la reconocí en seguida. Me fui directo a donde provenía esa hermosa melodía, y ¿Adivinen quién era? Era, nada más ni nada menos, que Tsukiyomi Ikuto tocado su violín **(N/A: POR FIN APARECE EL NEKO MÁS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO)**. Lo reconocí al instante, no era diferente en el futuro. Me quede escuchando un tiempo hasta que se percató de mi presencia y, creyendo que era Amu (admito que me parezco a mi madre, pero eso no significa que sea como ella con respecto a mi personalidad), se acerco peligrosamente a mí. Felizmente, yo no me sonrojo así de fácil (pero cuando lo logran hacer me pongo peor que un tomate) y me limité a lanzarle una mirada asesina con mensaje subliminal diciendo: "Aléjate o no respondo". Al parecer, captó mi mensaje y se alejó.

—Así que aprendiste a controlar tu sonrojo, ¿no, Amu?—dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Lamento decirte que te equivocaste de persona.—dije con una sonrisa burlona, mientras él me miraba confundido – Yo no soy Amu sino Hinamori Yumiko. Te disculpo porque me hayas confundido con ella, después de todo, somos casi idénticas.

Pude ver su estado de shock, mientras trataba de asimilar la idea que confundió a su querida Amu con otra persona. Por lo que ví, asumió que era un familiar de Amu, porque no me pregunto sobre el apellido. Por casualidad, logré ver a un pequeño volando por ahí.

— Así que tú también tienes un chara.—dije. Tuve que fingir sorpresa, pero en realidad, yo ya conocía a Yoru desde hace mucho tiempo – Yo también tengo uno, mira.

— Gusto en conocerlos, soy Yuki-nya— dijo Yuki estrechando la mano de Yoru.

— Mucho gusto-nya. Yo soy Yoru y él es Ikuto-nya— Dijo Yoru estrechando la mano de Yuki.

— Ah, tú debes ser Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el dueño del Dumpty Key.

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Digamos que Amu me lo dijo, aunque fue más una advertencia que otra cosa.

— De seguro dijo que te mantuvieras alejada de mí porque yo soy un neko hentai.

— Tú ya sabes como es Amu. A decir verdad, me caes bien. Tal vez sea porque ambos somos nekos.

— Creo que tienes razón.

— ¿Quieres comer un helado? Yo invito.

— Me parece bien.

Ambos fuimos al puesto de helados que se encontraba cerca y pedimos dos helados de chocolate, uno para cada uno. Luego conversamos sobre temas al azar y me permitió escucharlo tocar su violín. Cuando el cielo se empezaba a tornar anaranjado, me ofreció llevarme a mi casa diciendo que una niña pequeña no debía de caminar sola por las calles a esa hora (ya había escuchado eso antes), así que acepté su invitación. Ya íbamos camino a salir del parque cuando no encontramos con una parejita…

— ¡Hola Amu! ¡Hola Tadase!—dije mientras me acerca hacia ella junto con Ikuto.

— ¡Hola Yumiko! ¡Hola Ikuto!... ¡¿Ikuto?! — dijo Amu algo sonrojada. No paraba de vernos a los dos y pude percatarme que en su mirada había un poco de celos.

— Amu, ¿por qué me dijiste que Ikuto-senpai era un neko hentai si es muy simpático? —dije aprovechando la oportunidad de poner celosa a Amu.

— ¡Hola Yumiko! ¡Hola Ikuto-niisan! Tiempo sin verte! ¿Hace cuanto que regresaste? —dijo Tadase.

— Regresé ayer por la noche. Parece que no has cambiado en nada, Amu—dijo Ikuto acercándose a Amu lo suficiente para sonrojarla.

— Déjala, Ikuto-niisan. —le dijo Tadase mientras yo trataba de no reirme ante el sonrojo de Amu.

— Tranquilo, Tadase. Sabe que lo hago para molestarla.—dijo Ikuto.

— ¡Ikuto, más te vale no haberte propasado con mi hija!—dijo Amu y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca y con una mirada diciendo: "He metido la pata de nuevo". Ikuto se quedó sorprendido con esa revelación.

— Amu, te dije que lo mantuvieras en secreto. Sabes muy bien que mi existencia está en riesgo con el simple hecho de estar aquí. Mejor yo se lo explico todo. —dije con ganas de matar a Amu por bocona. Si no fue mi madre y mi existencia no dependiera de ella y de otra persona, la hubiera matado hace rato.

Le tuve que explicar a Ikuto con lujo y detalles todo la verdad (la verdad que les dije a los demás). Pareció calmarse después de todo el discurso que dí. Al final me terminó preguntando _¿Quién era mi padre?_ Y yo fríamente le dije que esperara como los demás. Luego, nos despedimos para dirigirnos al planetario a petición mia. Al llegar, nos encontramos a Tsukasa con una bandeja con tres tazas de té, invitando a Ikuto a quedarse un estuvieron conversando mientras yo me quedaba viendo aquel cielo que me traía recuerdos de mi pasado. Tsukasa aprovechó nuestra distracción para sacar hierba de gato **(N/A: CREO QUE ESO ERA)** , lo que nos obligó a hacer cambio con nuestros charas y comportarnos como gatos (algún día superaré eso). Después de pasar el restó de la tarde ahí, llegó la parte más dolorosa pata mí (T_T).

— Es hora de retirarme, nos vemos—dijo Ikuto.

— Adiós Ikuto—dijo Tsukasa.

—Espera Ikuto-senpai—puse mi cara más adorable, la cual siempre funcionó con él—¿Me prometes que vendrás mañana?

— Te lo prometo—dijo mientras se ponía a mi altura para hacer una promesa con el meñique **(N/A: CON SOLO IMAGINAR ESA ESCENA YA ME SONROJO, ES TAN KAWAII w)** —Vendré por ti después de tus clases todos los días que este disponible. Sino te avisaré por medio de Tsukasa.

— Ok Ikuto-senpai. Hasta mañana—me despedí dándole un abrazo, el cual me correspondió y, luego, se retiró.

Después, nos fuimos a casa **(N/A: DE ESAS ESTILO JAPONESA)** y me puse a hacer mis deberes escolares. Quedándome un poco de tiempo, deslice la puerta que daba para el patio y me puse a tocar con mi violín con lagrimas apunto de salir, por la nostalgia que sentía por mi hogar (tan cerca pero a la ves tan lejos de mis padres y lo único que necesitaba para consolarme era una de los abrazos de mi padre).

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fio: *Con un pañuelo en la mano y llorando* Harumi-chan, ¿por qué pusiste algo tan triste al final? No es justo. Debes decirles a todos que su padre es-**

 **Harumi: *tapándole la boca* No lo digas o sino se arruinara la sorpresa.**

 **Mika: Si les gustó o no el cap con toque sentimental, dejen review ¡Onegai! Y agradimientos por sus reviews a:**

AI tsukiyomi

Rosse-Amu

Alumina8210

 **Harumi: Sigan apoyando a esta joven escritora.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harumi: ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Gomenasai por no actualizar, pero me demoré porque tengo que compartir el computador con 2 personas más (T-T). Además, ya se acercan mis exámenes y estaré ocupada. Tú ya sabes como son los exámenes Fio.**

 **Fio: Sí, te comprendo.**

 **Mika: Lo mejor es que al terminar siguen las vacaciones de 2 semanas.**

 **Harumi: Así que les prometo que dentro de una semana les mandaré 2 capitulos ¡Promesa de neko!**

 **Fio: Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son suyos. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia.**

 **Las 3: Disfruten del capítulo.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Un día en el parque de diversiones_

1 mes después.

POV YUMIKO

Hace poco terminé mis exámenes (y a diferencia de Amu yo sí estudio y sacó notas sobresalientes) e Ikuto me premió con llevarme ese fin de semana al parque de diversiones. Para ese día decidí ponerme una blusa blanca con un sueter rojo, unos pantalones vaqueros negros y unas botas marrones. Al entrar al parque de diversiones, nos encontramos con Amu y Tadase en una cita. Sabía que a Ikuto le dolía ver a Amu con otro, así que traté de llevarlos…pero, por desgracia, coincidimos en los mismos juegos mecánicos (gomenasai Ikuto-senpai). Al salir del parque pasó lo que menos pensaba.

–Yumiko, siento la presencia de muchos huevos X. – dijo Yuki.

–Y yo que quería pasar un fin de semana tranquila. No tengo opción. –dije mu triste

–Yo te acompaño. No puedo dejar que la hija de Amu vaya sola a combatirlos.–dijo Ikuto

–Ya no soy una niña pequeña, pero si quieres venir conmigo no me opongo. – contesté.

No fuimos corriendo al otro lado del parque y nos encontramos con Tadase y Amu por la misma razón. Ahí encontramos a una personalidad X gigante y tuvimos que hacer Chara Nari.

–Ustedes no intervengan en esto. Yo me encargo en esto. –les dije y luego me dirigí hacia la personalidad X y le lanzé mi ataque pero me descuidé y recibí un golpe de parte suyo.

POV NORMAL

Yumiko empieza a caer y es atrapada por Ikuto, dejándola al cuidado de Tadase. Después, Ikuto y Amu se encargan de la personalidad X. Al terminar, se deshizo la tranformacioón de los demás y se centraron en Yumiko.

–Tadase, ¿ya despertó? –preguntó Amu.

–No, aun sigue inconsciente. –respondió Tadase.

En eso despierta.

POV YUMIKO

–¿Qué me pasó? –dije mientras se deshacía mi transformación.

–Yumiko, que alegría que estés bien. –dijo Amu y me abrazó con ternura junto a sus charas.

–Casí nos das un susto. No vuelvas a hacer eso. –dijo Ikuto mientras me sacaba de los brazos de mi madre para envolverme en los suyos. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, es decir, estamos hablando de Ikuto. A él no le importó y siguió abrazándome. Después de unos minutos, cada uno se fue a su casa. Claro que Ikuto no se despegó de mí hasta que llegara sana y salva a mi casa.

POV NORMAL

Mientras tanto, en una casa un poco antigua. Una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos miel.

–… y eso es lo que pasó, Izumi-sama. –dijo un huevo X con su lenguaje ya decodificado.

–Que interesante. No imaginaba que tendría como enemiga a una niña como ella. Y pensar que casi vence a esa personalidad X. Esa gatita guarda un secreto muy grande. –dijo Izumi –Sigue espiándola. Tal vez encontremos algo que usar a nuestro favor.

–Como diga Izumi-sama. –dijo el huevo X.

–Muy pronto descubriré quién eres, gata de la mala suerte. –dijo Izumi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mika: Disculpen si está un poco corto. Yo me encargaré que pague por dejarlo así.**

 **Harumi: Eres una chara mala. Antes que lo olvide, Fio me comentó que en ciertas partes de mi historia se parecen a un fic llamado Descendencia Gatuna. Quiero decirle a la autora del fic (y a cualquier otra que haya encontrado un parecido o igualdad con su fic) que me disculpe, no fue mi intención. Claramente dice al comienzo del capítulo que cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia. Mis más sinceras disculpas.**

 **Fio: Hasta el próximo cap.**


	5. Una vieja nueva amiga

**Harumi: *con orejas y cola de ratón* ¡Hola minna! Aquí está lo prometido.**

 **Mika: Les dije que la haría pagar. La obligué a hacer un cambio con Fio (y sí que detesta hacerlo)**

 **Fio: Y aquí está el resultado. Gracias a mí hizo este capítulo**

 **Harumi: Antes de empezar quiero decirles, que en el anterior cap, puse otra descripción de Izumi, y aquí está la aclaración: 1) Cuando hace Chara Nari con una personalidad X, su color de cabello y ojos cambia, y sí, también hablas con los huevos x. 2) Ella es de ese tiempo, así que NO TIENE LAZOS DE SANGRE CON NINGÚN PERSONAJES. Lo entenderán mientras avance la historia.**

 **Mika: Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son suyos. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

POV YUMIKO

Justo antes de entrar a mi casa, Ikuto me invitó a tomar un café el siguiente fin de semana **(N/A: EN MI PAÍS ES NORMAL QUE UNA PERSONA DE 11 AÑOS PUEDA TOMAR CAFÉ)** y yo gustosa acepté, pero me dijo que también estaría otra persona **(N/A: NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTE HERMOSO NEKO ES SOLO PARA AMU… DESEARÍA QUE FUERA REAL T-T)**. Por la expresión en su rostro pude adivinar quién sería.

Pasó la semana. Ese fin de semana en la mañana… **(N/A: CUANDO APAREZCA** yo **QUIERE DECIR YUMIKO ¿OK? XD)**

yo: *estirándome en mi cama al estilo neko y sonriendo* Ohayo, Yuki.

Yuki: o_o ¿Qué le hiciste a la verdadera Yumiko?

yo: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Yuki: Lo normal sería que te levantaras feliz y rápidamente te pusieras en modo serio.

yo: ¿Ya se te olvidó que veré a Ikuto-senpai hoy?

Yuki: Ah, con razón.

Me bañé y me cambié {cabello amarrado con una cola alta, mi reloj rosado, ballerinas rosadas y vestuario: **12656-MLM20064099054_** }. Luego bajé a desayunar (no sé porque todos se sorprende de mi buen humor) y me dirigí a la ciudad. Fui con calma, pues tenía tiempo de sobra. Cuando fue la hora de la reunión, lo esperé en el lugar acordado, un café llamado _Yume_ (recién abrió hace una semana y ya se había hecho conocido y lo mejor es que su menú no ha cambiado en mi tiempo). En un par de minutos, llegó Ikuto con una chica rubia con 2 coletas y ojos violeta.

yo: Konichiwa, Ikuto-senpai.

Ikuto: Konichiwa, Yumiko. Te presentó a mi hermana menor.

Utau: Mucho gusto, soy Hoshina Utau.

yo: Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hinamori Yumiko. Soy una gran fan tuya.

Utau: No me sorprende siendo hija de Amu.

yo: o_o ¿Cómo lo sabes? Te lo dijo Amu ¿cierto? (cuando la encuentre)

Utau: Amu me habló de ti, pero fue onii-san quien me contó sobre eso.

yo: Si es Ikuto-senpai quien te lo dijo, no hay problema. **(N/A: SI ES AMU, LA MATA; PERO SI ES IKUTO, NI SE MOLESTA XD)**

Ikuto: Será mejor que continuemos esta plática adentro.

Entran y escogen una mesa.

Ikuto: ¿Ustedes que van a querer?

Utau: Yo quiero un Té Frambuesa Frappuccino Blended Beverage.

yo: Yo quiero un Café Mocha y un croissant mixto.

Ikuto: Ok. Iré a hacer el pedido. *se va*

Utau: Yumiko, conmigo no tienes que fingir que yo sé quien es tu padre.

yo: ¿Enserio?¿Pero..cómo?

Utau: Tu misma chara lo demuestra. Tranquila, no lo diré. Y si quieres, puedo ayudarte.

yo: No, onegai. Solo hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan por voluntad propia. Créeme que si no fuera por eso ya hubiera intervenido hace tiempo.

Utau: Tienes razón. Dime ¿cómo es onii-san en el futuro? No te preocupes que no diré nada.

yo: Confío en que no lo dirás. En mi tiempo, Ikuto-senpai es un violinista famoso. Aunque eso no es algo inusual.

Utau: Sabía que onii-san triunfaría como violinista. Me imagino que no serás torpe como Amu.

yo: No me parezco mucho a mi madre en la personalidad, es más, tengo notas sobresalientes, además que gracias a ti y a Ikuto, canto hermoso y toco bien el violín.

Utau: ¿Enserio? Tienes que dejarme escuchar un día como tocas el violín.

yo: Por supuesto, eso es algo innegable. Cuéntame ¿cómo va tú relación con Kukai?

Utau: De maravilla. Él es muy divertido, aunque a veces tenemos algunos desacuerdos, pero nada fuera de lo común.

yo: ¿Y cómo están Iru y Eru?¿Siguen peleándose como siempre?

Utau: Tú ya sabes como son las 2. Parece que nunca cambiarán.

Ikuto: *interviniendo* Aquí está lo que pidieron. ¿De que estaban hablando mientras me fui?

Utau: Temas de poca importancia ¿no es así, Yumiko?

yo: Hai.

Ikuto: ¿Cómo vas con el violín, Yumiko?

yo: He mejorado más de lo que ya era. Practico cada vez que puedo.

Ikuto: Me alegra oír eso.

Y así seguimos hablando durante 2 horas. Como Utau no estaba ocupada ese día, decidió llevarme de compras al centro comercial, obviamente acompañadas por Ikuto (¿Por qué este neko tiene que ser tan sobreprotector conmigo?). Después fuimos al karaoke, y al final del día, a cenar. Fue uno de los días más divertidos (Tranquilos, Ikuto-senpai no gastó ni una moneda después de salir del café). No me había divertido así desde día: el día en que Izumi empezó su plan de buscar el embrión. (No tengo porque ponerme triste ahora, vine a este tiempo para cambiar eso).

Dejando eso de lado, Utau me prometió llevarme a uno de sus conciertos uno de estos días, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí (¿Qué estará tramando?)y luego intercambiamos números de celular. Ambos me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa y se fueron. Entré rápido, a mi dormitorio (utilizando mis últimas fuerzas). En ese momento, hice Chara Change con Yuki y me puse mi pijama para descansar en mi cama. Como tenía mucho sueño, me quedé profundamente dormida y empecé a recordar mi tiempo. Cuando mi madre y mi padre me llevaron al parque de diversiones cuando tenía 6 años o cuando me ponía a jugar con los charas de mis padres. Aquellos viejos tiempos que deseo recuperar.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harumi: ¿Qué tal el cap? Admítanlo, es mucho más largo que el anterior.**

 **Mika: Cualquier capítulo tuyo comparado con el anterior es más largo.**

 **Harumi: Y después dices que yo soy la que hace bullying.**

 **Mika: Deja de lloriquear. El próximo cap por fin saldrá es Amuto.**

 **Fio: Conste, no odiamos a Tadase tanto para matarlo. Pero NO aceptamos Tadamu**

 **Harumi: Aquí va el siguiente cap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harumi: *volviendo a la normalidad* Aquí está el tan ansiado Amuto.**

 **Mika: Por fin. Nos tenías esperando hace tiempo.**

 **Fio: Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son suyos. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia.**

 **Harumi: Sin más preámbulos, que comience el capítulo…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _La verdad sale a la luz_

POV YUMIKO

Ya había comenzado mis vacaciones de verano. Como no tenía nada interesante que hacer que hacer, salí con Yuki a descansar encima de la rama de un árbol. Pero de repente, tuve el presentimiento de que debía ir a la fuente. Así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia aquel lugar. Ahí encontré a Kiseki y Tadase, sentado en una banca, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Podía sentir preocupación en su mirada, así que me acerque a averiguar.

yo: ¡Hola Tadase! ¿Por qué estas con esa cara?

Tadase: ¡Hola Yumiko! Es un problema un poco complicado.

yo: Dime cuál es es problema. Tal vez pueda ayudar.

Tadase: Está bien. Lo que pasa es que últimamente he podido ver a Amu celosa cuando a veces nos encontrábamos contigo e Ikuto-niisan, y después me empezaba a preguntar si pasaba algo entre ustedes dos. Además, ha estado muy distante conmigo. He pensado en que tal vez ella ha estado todo esta tiempo enamorada de Ikuto-niisan pero que no se haiga dado cuenta y que lo mejor sea terminar esta relación.

yo: En un caso así, lo único que puedo decirte es que hagas lo que consideres lo correcto. Yo solo soy una espectadora en estos temas.

Tadase: Tienes razón. Gracias por el consejo.

yo: No hay de que. Bueno, me voy de nuevo a mi árbol. ¡Yuki!

Yuki: Hai. ¡Chara Change!

yo: *me salen orejas y cola de gato*Recuerda que solo tú tienes la respuesta. Adios.

De un gran salto, salí de ese lugar. Mientras saltaba por los árboles, deseaba que Tadase tomara la decisión correcta. Yo no lo odiaba, es más, me caía bien, pero algunas cosas tienen que pasar sin importar que o quien. Regresé a mi rama y me quedé profundamente dormida.

POV NORMAL

Durante la noche, Tadase citó a Amu para encontrarse en la fuente del parque. A la hora acordada…

Tadase: ¡Hola Amu-chan!

Amu: ¡Hola Tadase-kun! ¿Qué era eso importante que tenías que decirme?

Tadase: *tono serio* Amu, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad. ¿A quién escoges, a mí o a Ikuto-niisan?

Amu: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Tadase: Responde.

Amu: *sonrojada* Yo…

Tadase: Como pensé. Ahora eres libre de irte con él.

Amu: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tadase: Que terminamos. Pero no te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo, sino que siento que te he quitado un peso de encima. *se va*

Amu: Un peso de encima… Tal vez tenga razón.

 _FlashBack_

En el sueño de Amu…

Amu: ¿Dónde estoy?

Logra ver dos rutas frente a ella: una amarilla (donde está Tadase) y una azul (donde está Ikuto).

Tadase: ¿Cuánto falta para que lo aceptes?

Amu: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ikuto: Estás con uno pero tu corazón con otro.

Tadase: Solo puedes estar con uno ¿A quién eliges?

Amu: ¿A quién?... (solo escucha tu corazón y todo estará bien) Ya sé a quien elegir *se va hacia la ruta azul*

 _Fin del FlashBack_

En eso unos brazos la abrazan por la espalda.

Ikuto: ¿En qué estas pensando, Amu?

Amu: *sonrojada* Ya sé con quien quiero estar.

Ikuto: ¿Y con quién es?

Amu: Contigo.

Esas palabras fueron música para los oídos Ikuto.

Ikuto: Esperé todo este tiempo para que dijeras eso.

Él la volteó haciendo que quedé al frente suyo. Cogió delicadamente la barbilla de la pelirrosa y le dio un beso al cual Amu correspondió. Al separarse por la falta de oxígeno, se perdieron en los ojos del otro. En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por sus charas.

Miki: Amu-chan, siento la presencia de huevos X.

Amu: Los demás pueden encargarse de eso.

Yoru: También está la presencia de Yuki con ellos-nya.

Al escuchar esto, ambos no dudaron en ir a aquel lugar.

POV YUMIKO

Había hecho Chara Nari con Yuki para enfrentarme con la enorme personalidad X, pero solo logré purificar 7 de los miles que habían. En eso, un humo que emanaba de la personalidad me rodeó. Transmitía miedo y culpa, me hizo recordar aquel día en que me percaté de la realidad de mi mundo y que por mi culpa se rompieron la llave y el candado. Inconscientemente, caía de rodilla y grité el nombre de la única persona en la que me sentía segura.

yo: ¡PAPÁ!

Y como por arte de magia, llegó Ikuto a mi rescate. Me cargó tipo princesa y me llevó fuera del peligro.

yo: Ikuto…

Ikuto: ¿Estás bien?

yo: Sí.

Ikuto: Que bien. Ahora quédate aquí. *se va*

POV NORMAL

En ese momento, y se habían reunido los guardianes **(N/A: RIMA, NAGIHIKO, KUKAI, TADASE, YAYA Y KAIRI)** y Utau para combatir a la personalidad X. En un descuido, Amu iba a ser atacada por la personalidad X, pero justo antes del impacto, Yumiko la empuja recibiendo ella el ataque, terminando atravesada por la parte del estomago. El cuerpo de ella cayó en los brazos de Amu.

Amu: *abrazándola* ¡YUMIKO!

Yumiko: ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá?

Amu: Sí, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Yumiko: No importa que me pase mientras tú y mi padre estén bien. *cierra los ojos*

Amu: *llorando* ¡YUMIKO!

 **(N/A: TRANQUILOS, SU CORAZÓN SIGUE LATIENDO)** Se encargan de purificar los huevos X y llevan a Yumiko al hospital. Estuvo inconsciente durante 3 días pero su recuperación fue rápida, gracias a que la fusión del candado tenía poderes curativos que habían despertado en el tiempo de Yumiko. Todos los días la iban a visitar. Ahí se enteró de que Amu ahora estaba con Ikuto. En su último día en el hospital, Yumiko estaba viendo una foto pero recibe visitas inesperadas **(N/A: Los guardianes, Ikuto, Utau y Tsukasa)**.

Kukai: *con globos* ¡Ohayo Yumiko!

Todos: ¡Ohayo!

Yumiko: *tratando de esconder la foto* ¡Ohayo minna!

Yaya: ¿Qué tienes ahí, Yumiko-chan?

Yumiko: Nada.

Yaya: -3- Ya pues. Déjame ver.

Yumiko: u_u" Creo que ya es el momento que lo sepan. *le da la foto*

Yaya: Amu-chi, tienes que ver la foto.

Amu: A ver. *se queda mirando la foto* ¿Esta eres tú, Yumiko? ¡Eres tan kawaii w!

Yumiko: n.n Sí, y ahí estas tú y mi papá.

Amu: Pero… el que está en la foto es… Ikuto. *sonrojo al 1000%*

Ikuto: Así que nos vamos a casarnos después de todo.

Amu: o/o Cállate.

Utau: Tú ya lo sabias, ¿no es así, Tsukasa?

Tsukasa: Yumiko me lo contó cuando llegó a nuestro tiempo. No lo conté porque sabía que su existencia estaba en peligro.

Yumiko: Pero como ya no hay riesgos, entonces puedo contárselos.

Utau: *con la foto* ¿Cuántos años tenías en la foto?

Yumiko: Tenía 6 años. Ese fue el día que la llave y el candado se rompieron.

Amu: ¿Qué pasó ese día?

Yumiko: La amenaza de Izumi ya había comenzado. Ustedes la combatían cada cierto tiempo, pero mi madre tenía que purificar huevos X todos los días. Ese día, nos habíamos ido al parque de diversiones y justo después que nos tomamos la foto. Se escucharon gritos. Ustedes me dejaron en un lugar seguro diciéndome que no me moviera y se fueron. Pero se tardaban mucho y los fui a buscar. Cuando llegué Izumi se percató de mi presencia y me lanzó un ataque. Los dos se fueron a protegerme y fue ahí que se rompieron la llave y el candado, impidiendo la única forma de purificar los huevos X. *llorando* Y todo por mi culpa, si me hubiera quedado, no hubiera pasado todo eso.

Amu: *limpiando sus lágrimas* No llores, no fue tu culpa. Eras muy pequeña para entender la situación. A parte, de no haber sido por eso, no hubieras venido a este tiempo para evitar todo ese caos. Así que no vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa ¿Ok?

Yumiko: n.n Ok.

Amu: Muy bien. Tu eres una gran persona, siéntete orgullosa de eso.

La visita siguió alegra hasta la hora en que Yumiko tenía que irse del hospital a continuar lo que quedaba de su recuperación y como sorpresa, Ikuto le dijo que se iba a vivir a su departamento.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harumi: ¿Qué tal les pareció? Dejen sus comentario para saberlos.**

 **Mika: Agradecimientos por sus reviews a:**

 **Carleny464**

 **zair valentina**

 **sweet XD melody**

 **y por seguir mi otra historia a:**

 **Alumina8210**

 **Rosse-Amu**

 **AI Tsukiyomi**

 **Si quieren aparecer en los agradecimientos dejen reviews.**

 **Fio: Y como publicidad, Harumi-chan está escribiendo una historia en Wattpad llamada "Ángeles guerreros". Onegai, les pedimos que lean la historia y, si quieren, dejen comentarios. La historia es muy buena y para inscribirse en Wattpad es muy fácil. Búsquenla como HarumiNeko-chan.**

 **Harumi: Sigan apoyando a esta joven escritora.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harumi: Hola de nuevo. Gomenasai por la tardanza.**

 **Mika: Estuvo ocupada con motivos personales.**

 **Harumi: Pero vuelvo a dar señales de vida con este nuevo cap. Fio, te dejo los honores.**

 **Fio: Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son suyos. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia.**

 **Harumi: ¡Todas juntas!**

 **Las 3: Atashi no kokoro ¡Anrokku!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Un nuevo enemigo_

POV YUMIKO

Estoy tan feliz de que ahora vivo con Ikuto-senpai. Recuerdo que Amu también quiso mudarse pero yo le recordé como se pondría mi abuelo si se enterase de aquella decisión (¿que puedo hacer? Soy un "poquito" celosa con respecto a mi padre). En fin, pasó el tiempo, me recuperé del incidente y llegó el día de regresar a clases.

Siendo sincera, me desperté más feliz que de costumbre y es que cierto gato me iba a llevar en su auto a mi academia. Al llegar, llamé la atención de todos los alumnos (y con eso me refiero a las chicas que enloquecieron por Ikuto y yo les mandé miradas asesinas que decían: "Acércate y te mató… pero con cariño" n.n).

Con respecto a mi apellido, se cambió al verdadero " _Tsukiyomi Yumiko_ " y se utilizó como excusa del cambio que era por tema de seguridad.

Dejando eso de lado, al entrar el profesor anunció que había un nuevo compañero. Entró al salón un chico de cabello blanco y ojos celestes. Junto a él pude ver un chara con cabello plateado y ojos amarillos (tiene aspecto de lobo). Todas las chicas se alborotaron al verlo entrar.

¿?: *serio* Ohayo, mi nombre es Yoshida Ichiro. Gusto en conocerlos

Profesor: Siéntate al lado de Tsukiyomi-san.

yo: *pensando* T-T Kami-sama, ¿qué estoy pagando?

Ichiro: ¿Quién es?

Profesor: Es la de cabello rosado.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me miró con superioridad. Ese lobo es tan estresante.

Ichiro: *susurrando* No debería ser raro que tú y yo no nos llevemos bien. Al final de todo, tu chara es un gato y el mio un lobo. Eternos rivales.

yo: Ja. Típico de un lobo el decir eso. *nos lanzamos miradas asesinas*

Pasaron las horas volando hasta el receso. Al llegar al Jardín Real, Yaya y Rikka estaban hablando del chico nuevo (¿Acaso no puedo estar en un lugar que no se hable de él?). Yo me siento en mi silla junto con Kairi y Hikaru.

Yaya: Yumiko-chan, tienes mucha suerte.

yo: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Yaya: Tienes al lado tuyo al chico más lindo de la academia.

yo: Pero tú como… ¡Kairi!

Kairi: O_O Yo no le dije nada, Yumiko-san. Recuerda que es un misterio como ella se entera de las cosas.

yo: Te salvaste por esta vez.

Hikaru: *tomando su taza de té* No entiendo qué le ven a Yoshida-senpai.

Rikka: ¡¿Cómo que "qué le ven"?! *con estrellas en la mirada* Esos ojos, ese cabello… parece un lobo solitario.

Yaya: Si no fuera mayor que él, tendría una oportunidad.

Rikka: Y yo soy demasiado menor para Yoshida-senpai.

yo: Pienso lo mismo que Hikaru-san.

Rikka: Pero sí tú tienes más oportunidades con él.

yo: ¿A qué te refieres con oportunidades?

Yaya: Teniendo en cuenta que estas más desarrollada que Amu de este tiempo…

yo: Si van a estar hablando así de mi madre, me retiro. ¡Yuki!

Yuki: Hai *hicimos chara change y nos vamos*.

POV NORMAL

Yaya: ¿Ahora por qué se enoja?

Kairi: Creo que te pasaste un poco.

Yaya: ¿ A qué te refieres?

Hikaru: Se veía molesta porque metiste a la conversación a Hinamori-san.

Rikka: Creo que tiene razón. No debimos hablar de Amu así.

POV YUMIKO

Realmente me molesto que me compararan con mi madre. Está bien que Amu haya sido una tabla a mi edad, pero no es para resaltarlo. Dejando eso de lado, Yuki me consiguió que comer y nos fuimos a descansar en un árbol.

~horas después~

Yuki: Yumiko, despierta.

yo: *bostezando* ¿Qué pasa?¿por qué me levantas?

Yuki: Las clases acaban de terminar y recuerda que Ikuto va a venir para llevarte a casa.

yo: Me hubieras despertado antes *salto de la rama*. Tenemos que irnos rápido.

Yuki: *señalando a un lado* Mira allá.

Cuando volteo a ver pude observar a Ichiro alrededor de huevos X. No había duda que él lo provocó.

Ichiro: Yumiko-san, es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

yo: No si están robando huevos X.

Ichiro: Esta será una batalla entretenida. ¡Riki!

yo: ¡Yuki!

Ichiro/yo: Atashi wa kokoro, ¡Anrokku!

yo: Chara Nari: Amulet Neko

Ichiro: Chara Nari: Silver Wolf.

yo: ¿Cómo es que tú…?

Ichiro: Te suena conocido esto. *saca una llave*

yo: No puede ser… esa es-

Ichiro: La fusión de la llave. Así como tú, yo también soy del futuro.

yo: ¡Garras de gato!

Ichiro: *lo esquiva* Buen intento.

yo: Eso era solo un selluelo.

Ichiro: ¡¿Qué?!

yo: Negative hearts. Look on ¡Open hearts! *purifico los huevos X*

Ichiro: Tsk. Parece que Izumi tenía razón. Eres un gato de la mala suerte. Esto aun no termina. Hay más huevos X de los que te imaginas. Nos vemos mañana. *se va*

Yuki: *deshaciendo el Chara Nari* Yumiko, no dejes que te afecte lo que te dijo.

yo: *cabizbaja* No te preocupes. Es mejor irnos. Seguro Ikuto-senpai nos está esperando.

Caminé hasta la entrada en donde encontré a Ikuto en su auto. Le mentí diciendo que ese día era la encargada de la limpieza. Ya en camino…

yo: Papá, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Ikuto: Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

yo: ¿Soy un gato de la mala suerte?

Ikuto: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

yo: Responde… onegai.

Ikuto: Cuando te conocí, por alguna razón sentí que debía protegerte, como si fueras una de las cosas más preciadas de mi vida. Ahora se que tenía razón. Tú y tu madre son y serán siempre mis princesas. Por eso, tú no eres un gato de la mala suerte.

yo: *sonriendo con lágrimas* Arigatou, papá.

Ikuto: ¿Te parece si vamos a comer un helado de chocolate?

yo: Hai.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harumi: Dejen sus reviews, onegai y disculpen la tardanza.**

 **Mika: No se preocupen. La obligaré a escribir más seguido.**

 **Fio: Gracias por esperarla a que publique. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harumi: ¡Hola minna! Por "petición" de Mika, aquí va otro cap.**

 **Mika: No dije que me encargaría de ella.**

 **Harumi: T-T Ayudenme.**

 **Mika: Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, solo ciertos personajes creados y la historia son suyos. Cualquier parecido con algún fanfic Y/O manga/anime es pura coincidencia… Fio, encárgate de Harumi.**

 **Fio : Gomene, Harumi. Atashi no kokoro, ¡ Anrokku!**

 **Mika: n.n Disfruten el cap. Ah, y lean la parte del final. (sorpresa)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _¡¿Gatos cayendo del cielo?!_

 _Ese mismo fin de semana…_

POV YUMIKO

Estaba tan tranquila echada en la rama del árbol cuando veo a un pequeño ser de cabello negro como la noche y ojos verdes. **(N/A: alguien me dijo que no era necesario poner _yo_ en estos casos, así que pondré el nombre de la persona)**

Yumiko: ¿Toshio?

De repente, se rompe la rama y al caer, alguien cae encima mio y siento una respiración en mi cuello.

Yumiko: _Ese olor…_ ¿Hajime?

Hajime: *se sienta encima suyo* Ohayo, Yumi-chan.

Yumiko: Nada de eso, ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Yoru: Hola, Yumiko-nya.

Ran/Miki/Su/Dia: ¡Yumiko tiene novio!

Yumiko: Un momento… si ustedes están aquí, eso quiere decir que… *voltea y ve a Amu al rojo vivo y a Ikuto* n.n Hola, Amu. Hola, Ikuto-senpai.

En alguna parte de el parque…

Ikuto: *serio* Yumiko, ¿quién es él?

Amu: ¿Tan joven y ya tienes novio?

Yumiko: *sentada en la banca* (no eres un ejemplo para hablar, Amu) Él es mi onii-san.

Amu: ¿Dijiste onii-san?

Hajime: Es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Hajime, el hermano mellizo mayor de Yumi-chan.

Yumiko: A diferencia de mí, él se parece físicamente a Ikuto-senpai, excepto por sus ojos color ámbar y el carácter. Literalmente se parece a Yoru.

Amu: Tienes razón.

Hajime: Y este es mi chara, Toshio.

Toshio: Mucho gusto-nya.

Yumiko: *aura negra* Lo que no entiendo es qué haces en este tiempo. ¿Papá y mamá saben que estás aquí?

Hajime: Gomene, Yumi-chan. Aproveché que viajabas y fui contigo. Al final, terminé en este tiempo. Vine de paseo al parque pero mi rama se rompió y terminé encima tuyo.

Yumiko: -_-" Lo que me preocupa es que eres casi igual que Amu.

Amu: -_- ¿Es un halago o un insulto?

Yumiko: *suspira* ¿Con quién estás viviendo?

Hajime: Con mi tía Utau. Cuando le expliqué quien era y cual era mi petición, accedió al instante y dijo que me parecía mucho a mi padre de niño.

Ikuto: Te comprendo al vivir con Utau.

Hajime: Arigatou.

Yumiko: En fin, ¿has hablado con Tsukasa?

Hajime: Sí, voy a estar en la misma clase que tú.

Yumiko: Necesito hablar contigo seriamente. Nos vemos Amu. Adiós Ikuto-senpai.

Amu: Pero-

Ikuto: Ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas solos.

Amu: Okay.

En el otro lado del parque…

...

Hajime: Si te tranquiliza, mi viaje fue el mismo momento en que tú viajaste en el tiempo, solo que me mando en una fecha diferente.

Yumiko: Déjalo así. Recuerda que no tiene mucho poder al ser una fusión así que es lógico que no nos enviara en la misma fecha.

Yuki: Yumiko, siento la presencia de huevos X-nya.

Yumiko: ¿Nani?

Del otro lado

Izumi: Son tan hermosos los huevos X.

Ichiro: Hemos recolectado más huevo, Izumi.

Izumi: Excelente trabajo. Me has ayudado mucho desde que viniste. *volteando* Me alegra verte de nuevo, Yumiko. Veo que te recuperaste de la herida… y vienes con un nuevo amigo.

Yumiko: Es una lástima que hayas obtenido la fusión de la llave pero ahora mismo acabo con eso.

Ichiro: *delante de Izumi* Un paso más y te arrepentirás.

Yumiko: Hajime, en este tiempo no hay problemas para hacer Chara Nari.

Hajime: Escuche fuerte y claro.

Yumiko / Ichiro / Hajime: Atashi no kokoro, ¡ Anrokku!

Yumiko: Chara Nari: Amulet Neko.

Ichiro: Chara Nari: Silver Wolf.

Hajime: Chara Nari: Black Cat. **(N / A: Busquen su Chara Nari en la cancion _"Black Cats of the eve_ ")**

Yumiko: Hajime, disuelve las personalidades X.

Hajime: Hai.

Ichiro: No los dejaré-

Yumiko: La pelea será conmigo. ¡Garra de-

Ichiro: *deteniendo su mano y le dice al oído* ¿Creíste que caería en el mismo truco?

Yumiko: S-Suéltame.

Rayos, ¿por qué tartamudeo? Está tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración… Siento que mis mejillas arden. ¡Esto no es normal, para nada!

POV NORMAL

En eso una luz emana de las fusiones de la llave y el candado, separándolos.

Yumiko: *sonrojada* ¿Qué fue eso?

Hajime: Yumi-chan, es hora.

Yumiko: Hai. Negative Hearts. Look on. ¡Open Hearts!

Hajime: *acercándose* Buen hecho.

Yumiko: Onii-san… *deshace el Chara Nari y se desmaya*

Hajime: ¡Yumiko!... (Si voy donde papá así, me van a decapitar)

Izumi: *acercándose a Ichiro* Parece que ese acercamiento entre las fusiones los a agotado. *lo carga en la espalda* Dejaré este enfrentamiento para otra ocasión. Nos vemos. *se va*

Hajime se la lleva a Yumiko a casa de Ikuto (obviamente con el Chara Chengi). Como predijo, Ikuto, al ver a Yumiko en su estado,… **(N/A: Creo que ya saben que le diría… nada bueno)**. Estaba con fiebre alta y con un sonrojo algo inusual **(N/A: ¿Será la fiebre o por cierto lobo ¬¬?)**. Hajime porque sino Utau se preocuparía. Al día siguiente, Ikuto le dijo que mejor faltara y que recién se estaba recuperando y que él se quedaría a cuidarla. Yumiko se negó, preocupándose por su trabajo, pero él le dijo todo estaba resuelto.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Harumi: ¿Nuestra querida Yumiko habrá conocido a su media naranja?**

 **Fio: Esto me recuerda a Ikuto y Amu.**

 **Mika: -_- Eso es lo que pasa cuando Harumi hace Chara Nari con Fio. *suspira* No olviden dejar reviews.**

 **Fio: Y la sorpresa es… el siguiente capítulo estará en sus manos. Dejen en los comentarios sus ideas y la más creativa se publicará con su respectivo crédito.**

 **Harumi: Adiós, adiós.**


End file.
